Blood Feud
by E. Wojo
Summary: Soul Reaver/Slayers xover fic. Read 'Perfect Soul' and 'Prelude to Blood Feud' before reading this. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!
1. Raziel meets Xellos

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Soul Reaver or Slayers   


Blood Feud   


Chapter 1: The Reaver of Souls meets the Trickster Priest   


Raziel flew out of the portal, landed in the middle of a forest and lay very still on his face. His landing did not go unnoticed. A group of bandits saw him and figured him out to an easy score. Another person who saw him was a certain purple haired Mazuko general/priest named Xellos. The bandits crept up to him and were about to rob him when Raziel jumped up and sliced them into several pieces and devoured their worthless souls. "Bravo, strange one bravo!" Raziel looked to where the cheers were coming from and he saw a strange purple haired man carrying a huge staff. Raziel could tell that even though this man looked human, he was neither human nor vampire. He pointed the soul reaver at him and demanded this creature's name. 

"My name is Xellos and you are definitely a new kind of mazuko." "I do not know what a mazuko is, but you are in my way, now MOVE!" Xellos stepped aside as Raziel walked passed him kicking body parts along the way. 'What a curious creature you are and a tasty one at that. All this hatred coming off of you is delicious. I sense that the anger is directed towards someone.' Xellos decided to follow Raziel in hopes of finding out more about him and getting a good meal off of his anger. "And who might you be my good sir?" 

Suddenly Raziel grabbed Xellos's throat and slammed him into a tree. "I am not your good sir and you wish to continue your existence you will leave me alone." Raziel growled as he crushed Xellos's throat. He let go and continued on his way. "I could help you find whoever you seek." Suddenly Raziel had gripped Xellos's throat again making his eyes open wide and bulging. "How do you know that I seek someone?" "I can sense that your anger is pointed at one person. If you let me tag along with you, I can help you find the one you seek." Raziel agreed and let go of Xellos and walked the way he was walking. Xellos teleported next to him and asked Raziel about his mission. Raziel told him the whole story up to where he appeared in this world. 

"I didn't think that you were a mazuko. No mazuko has that kind of power. This Kain must be frightened of you if he continues to elude you." Raziel chuckled at that. "Frightened no, Cautious yes. He wants us to fight but only on his terms. And since I am now practically a god now, I'm sure he wants to obtain the same status or even higher so that he can have me under his heel again." Xellos thought for a moment and then he said he would be right back right before he disappeared. 'What a curious creature he is. Perhaps after I'm done using him I'll devour his soul.' Then he felt Kain's presence several miles away and he flew off in that direction. 

Xellos teleported to his mistress's throne room and kneel before the Beastmaster. "Rise Xellos." She said as she walked towards her general/priest. "And give me your report." "I found a strange creature in the forests on the mainland. He has the ability to devour souls. He could be useful to us." "I hope your assumption is right Xellos cause he could be a powerful ally or a very dangerous enemy." Xellos exited the throne back to where he left Raziel only to find that he had disappeared. "Well looks like I'll have to go look for him now too." 

Meanwhile at Turel's castle Turel stood in front of the road awaiting a coach that would bring possibly the one chance of stopping Raziel's madness. When the coach arrived he immediately opened the down letting the four warriors out and led them into the castle. "I'm glad that you and your friends decided to help me Lina Inverse. Now I want to introduce you to the one reason this creature wants me dead." He led the four of them inside the castle to the throne room where a tall man with white hair and in a cape. "This here is Kain." 'That is a very powerful vampire.' Zel thought as he watched Kain walked towards them. 'I don't like this for one minute. All we need now is Xellos to show up.' 

Finally I got this story going. I've had writers block for a long time. Or rather this idea was pushed out of my head when ideas for other stories came in. I will complete this story by the end of the month. That is a promise. 

E.Wojo 1/12/02   



	2. Lina and Co. meet the lord of Nosgoth

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Soul Reaver or Slayers   


Blood Feud   


Chapter 2: The Slayers meet the lord of Nosgoth   


As Kain walked towards the four adventurers he noticed the strength that they had. 'That redhead is the strongest of them. That blue skinned fellow is the second strongest. The young woman behind him is third and the blonde is a weak as cow.' 'Welcome." He announced trying to keep his cool and not trying to feed on these four. "Welcome, all of you. Turel has told me much about your adventures." He walked over to the red head. "You must be Lina Inverse." "That's right. The beautiful sorcery genius." "Yeah right." A humanoid Turelim vampire whispered to his comrade. Unfortunately for him, Lina had heard what he said. "FIREBALL!" she yelled as the fireball incinerated the vampire into ash. "Oops." She said as the ashes were blown away a draft from an open window. "Don't worry about him. He was incompetent anyway." "What's your game Vampire?" Zel said right up to his face. Kain grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up to eye level. "If this was my home chimera, I would have killed you for being insolent. Since this is not my home I just won't dignify your question with an answer." He dropped Zel on the floor and walked out of the room. 

"I'm sorry for my master but he does not like it he is threatened and getting up in his face to him is a threat. Perhaps I should explain the reason why I brought you here." Turel said as he led them to a table filled with food. Lina and Gourry dug into the food while Amelia was fretting over Zelgadis while he was trying to tell her that he was all right. Turel watched them until finally he clapped his hands to get their attention. "As you all know I have asked for your help in dealing with a demon that destroyed my homeland. His name is Raziel and at one time I used to call him brother. But my master Kain believed that Raziel was going to take over the throne and had him killed." "Why did he believe that Raziel was going to take over the throne?" Lina asked taking a quick pause from eating and after asking the question went back to the food. 

"As your friend Zelgadis figures it out Kain and myself are vampires. Unlike the vampires here as we grown older we evolve to higher beings. Raziel had the audacity to evolve before our master. And Kain believed that evolving before him Raziel would grow stronger and overthrow Kain. Centuries had passed since then and then news about Raziel coming back from the dead as a devourer of souls. I didn't believe the rumors until news of our youngest brother Melchiahs' death came to me. I fled to this world hoping to escape his wrath. But it seems that Kain knew Raziel would come after us and led him here. I do hope that stories about you are true." "Don't worry Mister Turel, justice will triumph over vengeance." Amelia said. Everyone except Turel had a huge sweat drop on his or her heads. "I hope so cause since Kain came here Raziel has gotten much stronger than he would have been if he wasn't killed." 

Meanwhile Raziel was flying over a large town when suddenly the soul reaver gave him a jolt of pain. 'What is with this confounded blade?' Raziel thought as he crashed in the center of town. 'Raziel…' the Elder's voice rang through his head. 'The wraith blade has evolved just as you did when you devoured Cell's soul. It now needs to have a corporeal form or else it'll take over your body and use your energy to fuel itself.' Raziel spotted a blacksmith's shop and immediately ran inside. Inside he grabbed the nearest sword and by magic the blade took the form of the soul reaver. The shop owner looked on as Raziel walked out of the store with the changed blade and flew off in into the clouds. He flew till he sensed where Kain was. He then noticed another familiar presence with Kain. "So Turel, you're here as well. Soon you will join our brothers in the afterlife. As for you Kain beware for the angel of death waits for your soul as well. Your days are numbered. You will realize that now with these new powers you shall never escape MY WRATH!" Raziel then laughed manically and then suddenly stopped. 'Boy, Cell sure did have some weird personalities in him. He then flew off towards Kain and Turel leaving a blue streak behind him.   



	3. Journey into Turel's castle

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Soul Reaver or Slayers   


Blood Feud   


Chapter 3: Journey into Turel's castle   


Raziel had reached a huge castle where he had sensed where Kain and Turel were hiding out. 'Your tastes in abodes has improved little brother, but this won't keep me out.' He thought as he walked through the gate only to be pushed back by some sort of barrier. 'So you've been expecting me. Well this won't stop me from killing the both of you.' Raziel shifted to the spectral realm and walked through the gate. Raziel then shifted back to the material realm and immediately was attacked by several turelim vampires. Taking the soul reaver blade Raziel hacked and slashed the vampires and then devoured their souls increasing his strength. He then walked inside the castle and noticed several ugly stone statues by all four walls of the room. As Raziel walked further into the room he didn't realize that the statues' eyes glowed red. When Raziel reach the end of the hall the doors slammed shut and Raziel turned around to find that he was face to face with a dozen living stone statues. 

Raziel swung the soul reaver at them but it was batted away before he could strike at one of them. Raziel flew up and shot ki blasts at each one of them destroying them instantly. 'Wonder what other surprises Turel has in store for me. Only one way to find out.' Raziel picked up the soul reaver and blasted the door and saw that it led to a huge hole in the ground. Seeing no other way out Raziel down the hole and when he reached the bottom he found a long passageway in front of him. He went into the passageway which was crawling with turelim and other assorted creatures of the night. He hacked and slashed at them devouring their souls whenever he could. When he reached the end of the passageway he found that it led to a tunnel going straight up. He flew up the tunnel and when he reached the top, a bolt of lightning that sent him barreling into the nearest wall struck him. When the smoke cleared Raziel saw Turel standing a few feet from him. "Well, well, well, Raziel isn't this a 'shock'?" Turel mocked as he ran inside a building. 

Raziel ran after only to find a huge monstrosity before him. It was a huge spider with venom dripping from its fangs. "I hate spiders." Raziel said as the spider attacked him. Raziel flew as high as he could only to get caught in a huge web. 'Oh shit.' Raziel thought as the spider crept towards him. Raziel then had a thought and activated the fire glyph burning the spider and the spider web. Raziel ran out of the room to find Turel only run into another lightning bolt. As Turel ran away another group of vampires appeared and begin to fight Raziel. Unlike the others, these vampires carried weapons and blocked Raziel's attacks. Raziel got annoyed and used the fire glyph on them making quick kills of them and quickly devouring their souls. Raziel was about to run after Turel again when he ran into Xellos again. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you." "Fuck off." Raziel said as he threw Xellos 50 feet into the air. Xellos fell onto a pile of sharp rocks and groaned in pleasure. "I'm beginning to believe that he doesn't like me. Nah!" 

Raziel ran inside the building he saw Turel run into and saw not only Turel standing in the middle of the room but Kain as well. "Welcome to the party Raziel. "Kain said as the doors slammed shut. "It's one to die for and you shall die." Kain laughed as he and Turel teleported to a pair of chairs in the back of the room. Raziel turned around to find himself face to face with what he though was three humans and a man that looked like he was made of stone. "If you think that these mortals can protect you then you've lost your mind. But I'll indulge them and give them merciful deaths." He turned to the foursome "Prepare yourselves cause I will be the last face you'll ever see." 

Next chapter: Raziel vs. the Slayers. Who will come up on top?   



	4. The Slayers versus the Soul Reaver

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers or Legacy of Kain  
  
  
  
Blood Feud  
  
  
  
The Slayers vs. The Soul Reaver  
  
  
  
Raziel steadied the soul reaver as he prepared to charge against these strange opponents. "Who do you think you are thinking that you can stop me from having my revenge?" The red head walked up to him and said, "I'm Lina Inverse the beautiful sorcery genius. And I say the that we have a say in it." Raziel scoffed and said, "Please, you are nothing more than a child. And a under developed child at that." Raziel then took another look at her body and turn his back on her. Lina then grew angry and threw a fireball at Raziel who merely batted it away with the soul reaver. "I tire of your presence, leave us before I destroy you and devour your souls." Gourry charged Raziel swinging the sword of light only to have it block by the soul reaver. "I warned you." Raziel said as he punched Gourry right in the face. Gourry took that moment to slice off the arm that was wielding the soul reaver. Raziel throw a force projectile at Gourry that sent him back to where the others were and then he picked up the soul reaver with his left arm. After a few seconds a new right arm shot out of his body shocking everyone in the room.  
  
Zel went next and started attacking Raziel using both his sword and his magic. Raziel easily blocked the sword swipes but the spells were another matter. A powerful one he found out was the Ra Tilt. It attacked his very soul weakening him at times. Also the soul reaver couldn't even scratch the surface of the other fighter's skin. Raziel used the force glyph to push Zel away until he could come up with a plan to beat him. Raziel then noticed Amelia charging at him readying an attack but Raziel caught her before she could and stared at her for minute before replying "You little girl should stay out of business that doesn't concern you." He then threw Amelia at Gourry who was just getting up from when he was thrown back. Raziel's super sensitive hearing then picked Lina chanting something and by the time he turned around it was too late. "DRAGON SLAVE!" she screamed out as a huge ball of fire engulfed Raziel. When the smoke cleared there was nothing there.  
  
"Smoked him." Lina said as she made a peace sign. Turel and Kain were clapping at this turn out. "Well done Miss Inverse. I'll see to it that you get your reward." Turel said as he walked towards them. "I wouldn't do that just yet little brother." Raziel's voice rang throughout the hall. Everyone was shocked to find Raziel floating above them with a light-green aura around himself. Even his hair was light green. "You shouldn't have underestimated me Kain remember I can transform into a more powerful life form. A Super Soul Reaver. Much more powerful than I was before." Raziel floated down to the floor and started walking toward Turel. "This time brother you're not getting away from me."  
  
Next chapter Brother vs Brother, Turel vs Raziel 


End file.
